


Burning Desire

by Sorka42



Series: Kinkmeme stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark Castiel, Dark Dean Winchester, Impregnation, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 13:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12212481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorka42/pseuds/Sorka42
Summary: Dean is caught by Eve and turned into the perfect surrogate for her needs.





	Burning Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this spn-kinkmeme prompt:  
> So what if Eve wasn't in Purgatory at all what if she has always roamed the earth creating monsters. Which is why the hunters never seem to get ahead. 
> 
> Dean during a solo hunt and gets bitten. Castiel finds him already transformed into an incubator for supernatural creatures. Dean is horny and desperate, getting bred by something inhuman dragon werewolf. Up to the author. Castiel is influenced by Deans state and watches until they creature is done. Dean can't be cured now that he is pregnant. They find a place to hold up while the baby/s gestate. Castiel happily fucks Dean whenever he gets horny.

Dean had been on his way to Lisa Braeden's house, to keep the promise he had made to his brother when he had seen signs of a vampire nest. It hadn't taken long to track it down, but it had been a tough fight. Unfortunately one had gotten away, so he went after it.

Dean sliced the head off the last vampire with a rush of satisfaction. He's been following the trail of the bloodsucker for over a week, trying to track it down before it decided to turn someone and start a new nest. It had been a rough week, but he was finally done. He was going to burn the corpse and grab a very long shower. 

He thought again about going to Lisa and Ben, but his debilitating nightmares over the past week had changed his mind. He would not subject them to his drinking or to his late night screams of terror. They were better off without him. 

He opened the trunk of his car and grabbed a cloth, wiping the blood off his blade before putting it away. The moment he closed the trunk he was slammed head first onto the Impala. His head swam as someone turned him onto his back, cradling his head in their hands. 

“Naughty hunters, killing my children,” a voice said into his ear. “I can barely keep up these days.”

Dean opened his eyes and looked into the face of a beautiful woman with eyes that glowed with power. He tried to speak but she put a finger to his lips.

“Quiet now,” she said. She leaned down and smelled his skin. “Oh my, you're a vessel.” 

“Get off me,” Dean said pushing her away, or at least trying to. Her grip was like iron. Only angels had a grip that rivaled hers. She ran a hand down his side and touched his mid-section. Her hand glowed and she plunged it inside his body with a wet crunch. Dean whimpered as he felt her rooting around inside his guts.

“This is perfect,” she said pulling her hand back and tasted the blood that dripped from her fingers. “Torn apart by Hell, rebuilt by Heaven. The soul of the Righteous man and the body of a True Vessel.”

“How?” Dean gasped weakly.

“It is written all over you, body and soul,” she said. “Easy enough to read the signs if you know what to look for.”

“Who are you?” Dean panted. 

“My name is Eve,” she said. “I was banished by Adam when I would not bear him more children. Cursed by Heaven to be barren, I found I still had the gift of life. Only now the life is what you call monsters, born to feed on men. It is a gift I now bestow onto you.”

“No!” Dean protested. He didn't know what she was about to do, but he'd been the pawn of heaven and hell too many times already.

Faster than a snake strike she bit him in the neck. Her teeth were like razors as they sank in deep, holding him in place. Dean screamed in pain as his blood burned through his body, he tried to pull away but she just held on. He began to weaken and he slumped in her hold, still her teeth dug into his flesh. The burning pooled into his stomach and lower. His groin ached and he felt his flesh ripple and change. When the woman finally let him go, it felt like his whole body was going to melt from the acid running through his blood. 

“Yes,” she cooed. “I know it hurts, but when it is over you will be reborn. My child, my surrogate a true Child of Eve.”

“What did you do to me?” Dean groaned.

She petted his sweaty hair as he shuddered and convulsed with the physical changes. “You who defied heaven will be my ultimate victory. You are my new Echidna. Only one with the strength neither heaven nor hell will be able to defeat.” 

“It hurts,” Dean moaned. He started pulling off his own clothes, the touch of cloth hurting his tender skin. “It burns.” He held his stomach with one hand as his other cupped his groin. “I need...”

“I have a way to ease the fire in you.” She clapped her hands and a creature swooped out of the air and landed at her feet. “Your first will open the way.”

Dean looked up and saw a dragon, the burning between his legs turned into a fire of another kind. “Please,” he groaned. The dragon lowered its head between Dean's legs and its long tongue licked at him under his cock and balls. Something twitched and fluttered even as his cock hardened. “Please!” He opened his legs and the dragon crawled up his body until he felt something thick and hot push between his legs. Dean's eyes widened as he felt the flesh give way. The cock kept going, not into his ass, but somewhere in between. The dragons cock pushed again and Dean cried out in pain and pleasure. 

“Yes!” Eve crowed. “Take him into your embrace.”

The dragon pulled back and thrust in again, starting a fast rhythm that left no room to deny what was happening. Dean's vaginal walls gripped the hard cock and pulled it deeper. He screamed in pleasure as he came with each hard thrust even as the cock went deeper than he thought possible. He lifted his legs and tried to pull the dragon deeper. It shrieked in pleasure and came inside him long hot pulses. 

Dean cried out again, the fire inside him cooling as the hot seed filled him. They lay together for a long time, the dragon's seed pumping into him for long minutes. Finally, it pulled out and curled in a ball nearby. It's huge eyes watching Dean as he turned on his side, his stomach distended from the amount of cum he'd been filled with. 

Eve's hands glowed and she rested her hands on his belly. “We shall speed up the process, just this once.” He shuddered and moaned, his stomach got bigger, and he panted through it unable to fight what his creator was doing to him.

Eve moved and knelt at his head and smiled down at him. “You're perfect. More than I could have ever hoped for.” She pressed her hands to his temples. “Let your instincts tell you what you must do now.”

Dean spread his legs again and pushed. He cried out in shock and fear as he pushed not just one, but three eggs out of his body. The dragon sat up and gathered the eggs in its claws. It chirped a 'thank you' and took off into the sky.

“Sleep now Dean,” she said happily. “You have a long road ahead of you.” 

Dean was too exhausted to argue.

**

Dean had woken up alone, naked in the forest a few hundred yards from the Impala. He didn't tell anyone what had happened to him, at first because he had been in denial. The new biological equipment between his legs was terrifying. More than that were the urges. 

He wanted. He wasn't sure what he wanted at first, just that he wanted. He tried to satisfy the need with toys, but even a dildo in his ass and his vagina were not enough. Silicone was no substitute for the real thing.   
He dreamed of the dragon's hot length taking him, fucking him, and filling him with seed. He would wake with a mixture of fluids messing up the bedding, feeling empty and needy.  
Dean had tried to resist it, he really had. For about a month he didn't do any hunting and he stayed away from hunters entirely. But there was something killing people in a rural town so he had to check it out.   
The moment he saw the dogman off in the trees, he felt the wetness between his legs. His stomach clenched in anticipation. He forgot all the reasons why he should to hunt and kill monsters. He saw the strength of the creature and could smell its musk. He wanted it, he started removing his clothed even as it started toward him.   
He felt a moment of fear that he was about to get killed by this thing, but he needn't have worried. The dogman was already hard and leaking, it's cock pointing straight at him. He let his instincts guide him and he turned his back to the creature and dropped onto his hands and knees. 

The great furry body settled behind him, he felt a gush of wetness between his legs and his hot passage twitched in anticipation. The dogman whined sniffed his body all over. It grabbed his hips and pushed inside him. Dean cried out in relief as it fucked into him. His hot inner walls clenched down to milk its hard length.   
He came hard when he felt the dogman's knot expand and lock into him. The gush of hot cum filling him. It came and came until the knot started to recede. It pulled out and Dean rolled onto his back looking up at the dogman's normally terrifying visage in wonder. It was a handsome specimen, more than worthy of breeding. He had been a bit disappointed that it was over, but then it lowered its head and started licking his swollen folds, the long tongue delving deep inside his body. Dean came, again and again, crying out in pleasure. Then it rose up, grabbing Dean's hips and plunged its cock back into his wet channel. 

“Yes! Fuck!” Dean yelled. Rocked over and over by the powerful thrusts. The cock swelled again as the knot locked into his body. He moaned happily as the cum filled him again this time it took longer and he drowsed contentedly in the creature's embrace.

It pulled out and Dean slowly sat up, his hand on his stomach. He could feel the change already, a soft glow of new life forming in his body. He touched the dogman's head when it knelt submissively before him, then it turned and ran off into the forest. 

Dean climbed unsteadily to his feet, searching for his clothes. He heard steps behind him and he spun in surprise. He hadn't realized they'd had an audience. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said, his eyes wide and glassy.

“Hey, Cas,” he replied. “Did you enjoy the show?”

“I-” Castiel blink, his hand drifted down to his own crotch. “It was mesmerizing.”

Dean pulled his pants on and Castiel kept watching him. “Have you come to kill me?”

“I couldn't,” Castiel said. “I wouldn't. I know you're no longer human. I know Eve has made you into something that I should despise.” He stepped closer his eyes locked with Dean's. He reached out and cupped Dean's cheek. “But I could never despise you.”

Dean leaned into the touch, not realizing until that moment how lonely he had been in the past few months. “I missed you.” He stepped into Castiel's personal space and leaned his body into the angel. 

“I can not change you back, the change is complete.” There was no condemnation, only a statement of fact. “If I had been there the moment she had touched you, maybe I could have effectively cured you, but it has been too long.”

“I don't want to change back,” Dean said darkly. “If that makes me a monster, so be it.” 

“You are carrying the get of the dogman,” Castiel said, placing his hand on Dean's belly, possessively. He sounded jealous, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“I'd make room for yours too, if it was possible,” Dean admitted, sliding his hands around Castiel's waist under the jacket and coat. Castiel was warm and alive, he slid his left hand down to cup the angel's burgeoning erection.

“You can not,” Castiel replied breath quickening. “You can only gestate Eve's children.” 

Dean felt a wave of disappointment. “I'm sorry.”

“I am not,” Castiel pulled him closer until their bodies were flush. “I do not want children, I simply want you.” 

“You can have me anytime you want,” Dean said with a smile and captured Castiel's lips with his. 

**

It was such a simple thing, taking the angel into his embrace. Castiel flew them to a beautifully furnished bedroom, stripped them both of their clothes and knelt between Dean's leg. 

“You are beautiful,” Castiel said, kissing his way down Dean's chest to the soft swell of his belly. “I want to be inside you.”

“Take me, Cas,” Dean said, pulling him up to kiss him. 

Castiel used his grace to slowly stretch Dean's ass as he ran his hands over his naked flesh. He sucked on Dean's tight nipples and stroked his hard cock.

“Gods, Cas,” Dean gasped and held his head in places to suck on him until the nubs were puffy and red. “That feels so good.” He gripped Castiel's hard cock and stroked it slowly.

“Your pregnancy is making them more sensitive,” Castiel said in a soft growl. He pushed Dean down onto the bed and rolled Dean onto his stomach. He settled there and pushed slowly into Dean's ass with a groan. He pulled out and pushed back in starting a slow rhythm. 

“Don't tease, Cas,” Dean sighed. “I need you.” 

“I'm here Dean,” Castiel growled and thrust faster. He pulled Dean up to sit on his lap, pushing his cock deeper.

Dean rested the back of his head on Castiel's shoulder and panted hard. He was going to come, he was going to come very hard. He had wanted Cas for so long he couldn't remember ever not wanting him. Even when they first met in the flesh, in that old barn, he'd felt a stirring of want, even if he hadn't known what to name it back then. 

“Yes! Cas!” Dean howled and came. 

Castiel fucked up into his ass as he squeezed him. “Dean!” he cried out as he came. The room exploded in a burst of light.

Dean curled around to look at his angel, Castiel looked shell-shocked and completely undone. His eyes were wide and his body was covered in sweat, his normally messy hair was now wreaked sticking up in all directions. 

“Hey Cas,” he said with a smile. “Are you in there?”

“I don't know,” he replied softly. “I've never felt anything like that before.” He stretched languidly, catlike in his repose. They shifted on the bed so that they were facing one another.

“Sex is awesome,” Dean replied. “It's why I wanted you to experience it before.”

“I didn't want a prostitute,” Castiel replied sharply. “I-” He looked away.

Dean wouldn't allow it, he cupped his angel's face and made him face Dean head on. “What did you want?” 

“I wanted you,” Castiel replied softly. “I had died for you and didn't want me back.”

“I want to say that I was scared,” Dean sighed. “But I was being an ass. I wanted you too, but I could bring myself to admit it. Even with the world ending, I couldn't admit I wanted you too.”

“You have me now,” Castiel said. 

“But you have to share me,” Dean replied, touching his stomach. “I can't resist the needs of my body.”

“I might not have your body always, but I hope that I have your heart,” Castiel replied touching the center of Dean's chest.

“My heart and my soul,” Dean replied. “Whatever condition it happens to be in.” 

“Your soul will always be beautiful,” Castiel said. 

**

A year later:

Dean woke to find himself once again cradled in his angel's arms. He had been dreaming of the other place, not Heaven or Hell, but somewhere else, he was pretty sure it was Purgatory. The realm where monsters and lost souls went. He didn't like it there, it was too violent, monsters killing each other over and over in an endless cycle. 

He didn't understand why Eve would allow it to be so. Didn't her children deserve rest as much as any? He was destined to visit there someday and when he got there, he had every intention of making radical changes. If he could teach an angel the joys of free will, he could teach monsters the joys of peace.

He watched Castiel shift in his sleep. He was a little surprised when he first realized he could see the angel's wings. It must have been a side effect of his own changes, coupled with having had sex with Castiel on a nearly nightly basis. The wings had changed over time, becoming more terrestrial in their appearance. He was certain it was only a matter of time before he would be able to touch them. 

Dean snuggled closer to Castiel, a whisper in his head of something Sam had once said. “Angels don't sleep.” That might be true of other angels but Castiel was his now. His grace had changed over time, not corrupted like Lucifer, but different. Instead of the bluish-white of heaven, there were shades of violet and red within the white. They might not be able to breed yet, but he felt certain that would change soon as well. He wondered what they would look like, angels of Purgatory

He sighed happily, when he touched his stomach, it was much bigger now. He was on his sixth begetting. The dragon he had bred with had been twice the size of the first, with a cock that could have killed him if he's still been human. They had fucked for what felt like days, Castiel watching, guarding them the whole time. As soon as he'd finished, his womb already heavy with eggs, Castiel had taken him back to their bedroom and fucking him into the mattress.

The gestation period would never be as fast as the first time when Eve had assisted, but it would still be faster than a human's nine months. His children were stronger than any but the first generation of Eve. As they spread through the world, they would remind everyone that Man did not rule the Earth unopposed. 

End


End file.
